


Actually, this is a big fucking mess

by Salem_05



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Also I'm not sure I wanna put it as a relationship tag, Asexual Character, Asexual Hosuh Lee, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Daniel Lim, But I kinda want Danphen in here, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gay Gavin Ng, Gay Jay Ko, Gay Male Character, If you forget the drama, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Annabelle | Melodify, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Stephen Ng, That's a lot of LGBT damn-, They give off tsundere vibes and I'm all for it tbh, They're kinda cute together ok, barely there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: OddJayAlter: It's funny how mine, Hosuh's and Stephen's usernames are long, and then there's justOddJayAlter: GngGng: hey it doesnt matter how long my username is! >:/Gng: besides, I have something longer that makes up for it ;)Actually Stephen: IHosuh Plan B: Alright, I'm out.OddJayAlter: ....OddJayAlter: I mean...how big tho? O.OActually Stephen: NOHosuh Plan B: JAY WTFGng: LMAOOOO IM ACTUALLY DEAD
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify & Jay Ko, Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Ivu | Zerinchii/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

OddJayAlter added Hosuh Plan B, Actually Stephen and Gng to New Group

OddJayAlter changed New Group to My Ride or Die Bitches

Gng: owo whats this?

Actually Stephen: And you say I'm the furry

Gng: shut up stephen

Actually Stephen: Lmao no

Hosuh Plan B: Guys this group chat has barely started and you're already arguing, can't you just...wait a little?

Gng: no

Actually Stephen: No

Hosuh Plan B: Welp, I tried

OddJayAlter: Welcome, my fellow gays, to the new amazing group chat of the entire world

Actually Stephen: I'm pan

Hosuh Plan B: I'm straight

Gng: and im here for this shit, lets go!

OddJayAlter: Thank you Gayvin, someone who understands

Hosuh Plan B: You spelt Gavin's name wrong

Gng: he did not

OddJayAlter: I did not

Actually Stephen: Lmao Gayvin I'm

Gng: ok stepan

OddJayAlter: STEPAN I'M DYING

Hosuh Plan B: Ok Gay

OddJayAlter: Oof

Actually Stephen: Ehh

Gng: honestly a for effort hosuh, but im gonna have to say

Gng: not funny, didnt laugh

Hosuh Plan B: Do you have to communicate through memes all the time? It's weird

Gng: ok boomer

Actually Stephen: OHHHHHH

OddJayAlter: HE REALLY HIT YOU WITH THE OK BOOMER HAHAHJAHFJFJF

Hosuh Plan B: You guys suck

Gng: sure whatever helps you sleep at night grandpa

OddJayAlter: STOP I'M GONNA CHOKE

Actually Stephen: Oh God...Hos I'm sorry but that was just too funny

Hosuh Plan B: I hate you all

Hosuh Plan B: I hope you all die

Gng: O.O

OddJayAlter: Damn

Actually Stephen: Hosuh finally snaps and kills someone!! NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!

Gng: ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!! BLOOD WARNING!!

Hosuh Plan B: I will actually kill you both with my bear hands if you don't stop

Gng: bear hands

Actually Stephen: Bear hands

OddJayAlter: Bear hands

Hosuh Plan B: Omg...

Hosuh Plan B: It was autocorrect you jerks

Actually Stephen: Ok Mr. Bear Hands

Hosuh Plan B: I swear to God...

OddJayAlter: Also

OddJayAlter: It's funny how mine, Hosuh's and Stephen's usernames are long, and then there's just

OddJayAlter: Gng

Gng: hey it doesnt matter how long my username is! >:/

Gng: besides, i have something longer that makes up for it ;)

Actually Stephen: I

Hosuh Plan B: Alright, I'm out.

OddJayAlter: ....

OddJayAlter: I mean...how big tho? O.O

Actually Stephen: NO

Hosuh Plan B: JAY WTF

Gng: LMAOOOO IM ACTUALLY DEAD

OddJayAlter: CALM DOWN LMAO IT WAS JUST A JOKE

OddJayAlter: Unless..?

Gng: you can come visit me to check if you want ;)

OddJayAlter: Fr??

Gng: fr

Actually Stephen: Please stop this is too much even for me

Hosuh Plan B: If Stephen tells you to stop

Hosuh Plan B: You need to stop

OddJayAlter: Can't hear you over paying for the taxi to Gavin's house

Gng: ill be waiting bb

Actually Stephen: That's it I'm out

Actually Stephen: Not sticking around for this

Hosuh Plan B: I am uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the group chat today

OddJayAlter: I'm at your door bb

Gng: coming bb

OddJayAlter: In what way?

Gng: both ways

OddJayAlter: Ok I can't anymore lmaooo

OddJayAlter: Let's stop

Hosuh Plan B: Are you two done with your weird sexual stuff..?

Gng: yeah sorry hosuh lmao

Actually Stephen: I didn't like any of that

Actually Stephen: But I have to admit

Actually Stephen: Ya'll have some unresolved sexual tension or smth

Gng: lmao what?

OddJayAlter: No we don't??

Actually Stephen: No I swear you do

Actually Stephen: You see it too right Hos?

Hosuh Plan B: Hm yeah

Hosuh Plan B: It's so thick you could cut it with a knife

Actually Stephen: See?

Gng: just because you both "see" it doesnt make it true

OddJayAlter: Actually I'm pretty sure if more than one person sees it, it is true

Gng: shut up jay

OddJayAlter: What? Why are you telling me to shut up??

Gng: because its not true, we dont have sexual tension, i dont like you like that

OddJayAlter: Gavin I never said anything about you liking me..

Gng: .....

Gng: im leaving

OddJayAlter: No Gavin wait!

Gng left My Ride or Die Bitches

OddJayAlter: .....

OddJayAlter: I think I'm gonna go to sleep

OddJayAlter: I'm tired

Actually Stephen: Jay I'm sorry

Actually Stephen: I didn't know he'd get that mad

OddJayAlter: It's fine

OddJayAlter: Night guys

Actually Stephen: Night

Hosuh Plan B: Good night

OddJayAlter left My Ride or Die Bitches

(Private Chat with Gng and Actually Stephen)

Actually Stephen: Gavin what happened back there?

Gng: dont wanna talk about it

Actually Stephen: Well you have to

Actually Stephen: Jay seemed really upset

Gng: didnt mean to make him upset...just dont wanna talk..

Gng: tell him im sorry

Actually Stephen: I think he'd rather hear it from you

Gng: i cant talk to him

Gng: its so hard to talk to him without

Gng: nevermind

Actually Stephen: Without what?

Gng: nothing

Actually Stephen: Gavin

Actually Stephen: Without what?

Gng: ....

Gng: without...

Gng: without telling him that i like him


	2. Confusing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually Stephen: So wait
> 
> Actually Stephen: Hold up
> 
> Actually Stephen: You actually like Jay???
> 
> Gng: yeah, thats what i said
> 
> Actually Stephen: Why?? He's Jay!! The sociopath!!!
> 
> Gng: stephen you are literally a psychopath
> 
> Actually Stephen: Alright true
> 
> Actually Stephen: But still!! Why him?
> 
> Gng: i dunno what to tell you bro
> 
> Gng: he make my heart go doki doki

Gng: i cant talk to him

Gng: its so hard to talk to him without

Gng: nevermind

Actually Stephen: Without what?

Gng: nothing

Actually Stephen: Gavin

Actually Stephen: Without what?

Gng: ....

Gng: without...

Gng: without telling him that i like him

Gng: ....steph?

Gng: its been like 3 mins and you havent replied

Gng: you good bro?

Actually Stephen: Yeah I'm good just needed a minute

Gng: thats understandable

Actually Stephen: So wait

Actually Stephen: Hold up

Actually Stephen: You actually like Jay???

Gng: yeah, thats what i said

Actually Stephen: Why?? He's Jay!! The sociopath!!!

Gng: stephen you are literally a psychopath

Actually Stephen: Alright true

Actually Stephen: But still!! Why him?

Gng: i dunno what to tell you bro

Gng: he make my heart go doki doki

Actually Stephen: *Fucking gags*

Gng: what is that? are we roleplaying or something?

Actually Stephen: No

Actually Stephen: Never

Gng: *clenches fist*

Gng: omae wa mou shindeiru

Actually Stephen: Please stop

Gng: NANI?!?":">JH

Actually Stephen: I'm leaving

Gng: no please im sorry ill stop!!

Actually Stephen: You better

Actually Stephen: Or I'll tell mom

Gng: NO PLEASE NOT MOM HDJDJG

Gng: shell rip me to shreds ;-;

Actually Stephen: Shell?

Actually Stephen: Bro you need to start using proper grammar like ' and stuff

Gng: make me

Actually Stephen: Ok bet

Actually Stephen: If you don't start using proper grammar I'm gonna leak THAT video all over Twitter

Gng: wait what video

Gng: oh wait

Gng: OH

Gng: NO DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

Actually Stephen: Opening Twitter...

Gng: STEPHEN NO PLEASE

Actually Stephen: Uploading video...

Gng: NO NO NO PLEASE DONT

Actually Stephen: Sending out tweet...

Gng: STEPHEN HFHFGHHHJ

Actually Stephen: Aaaand done! Your life is over bro

Gng: no...god please no..

Actually Stephen: Muhahahaha >:)

(My Ride or Die Bitches)

Hosuh Plan B: Uhhhh

Hosuh Plan B: Gavin

Hosuh Plan B: Care to explain why there's a video of you absolutely hammered singing Dancing Queen all over my Twitter feed?

Gng: Stephen

Gng: Stephen is why

Hosuh Plan B: Ok-

Hosuh Plan B: Wait

Hosuh Plan B: You're finally using capital letters?

Gng: I have learned from the errors of my ways and am no longer a stinky poo head

Hosuh Plan B: ....What?

Actually Stephen: STEPHEN GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE

Hosuh Plan B: Uhhh

Gng: HI MY NAME IS GAVIN AND I DRINK PISS

Actually Stephen: MY NAME IS STEPHEN AND IM A FURRY

Gng: YOU BITCH

Actually Stephen: YOUR A BITCH

Hosuh Plan B: *You're

Actually Stephen: SHUT UP HOSUH

Gng: SHUT UP HOSUH

OddJayAlter: Hi hello

OddJayAlter: What hell have I stumbled back into this time

Hosuh Plan B: I don't even know myself

Hosuh Plan B: Just ignore them and eventually they'll get bored and stop

OddJayAlter: Nah I think I'll stick around

OddJayAlter: Looks interesting

Hosuh Plan B: Alright it's your funeral

Hosuh Plan B left My Ride or Die Bitches

Gng: HELLO MY NAME IS GAVIN AND I'M A LITTLE BITCH

Actually Stephen: HELLO IM STEPHEN AND YOUR WATCHING MY LIFE CRUMBLE TO PIECES

Gng: I'M GAVIN AND I SUCK DICK FOR FUN

OddJayAlter: Lmao same

Actually Stephen: IM STEPHEN AND I HAVE NO LOVE LIFE

Gng: I'M GAVIN AND I'M A HYPOCRITE AND WILL BE SINGLE FOREVER

Actually Stephen: IM GAVIN AND THAT IS BULLSHIT

Actually Stephen: I GET MORE PEOPLE HITTING ME UP IN MY DMS IN A DAY THAN YOU DO IN A WEEK

Gng: BITCH HAH

Gng: YOU WISH

Gng: THIRSTY WHORE

Actually Stephen: AT LEAST IM GETTING SOME

Actually Stephen: YOU HAVENT DATED ANYONE SINCE HIM

Actually Stephen: AND YOU RUINED THAT RELATIONSHIP YOURSELF

Actually Stephen: NO WONDER HE FUCKING HATES YOU

OddJayAlter: Oh shit

OddJayAlter: Gavin, I think you should stop

OddJayAlter: That's too far

Actually Stephen: jesus...shit

Actually Stephen: stephen im so sorry

Actually Stephen: i didnt mean that it was just in the heat of the moment

Gng: Whatever.

Gng: You can have your phone back.

Actually Stephen left My Ride or Die Bitches

OddJayAlter: Gavin what the hell were you thinking?

Gng: you know i didnt mean to say that

Gng: it was an accident

OddJayAlter: I know

OddJayAlter: But he's seriously upset

OddJayAlter: And I am too

Gng: what?

OddJayAlter: You've been snapping at everyone lately for no reason

OddJayAlter: I thought I could ignore it at first but now it's going too far

Gng: look jay i know i fucked up

Gng: so many times

Gng: and this isnt an excuse but im going through a lot right now and its making me irritable lately

Gng: makes me say things i regret

OddJayAlter: Whatever you're going through can be easily fixed if you just talk to someone

OddJayAlter: Talk to me

Gng: its not that easy...

OddJayAlter: But it is

Gng: no its not

OddJayAlter: Why?

OddJayAlter: Why won't you just talk to me?

Gng: because...

Gng: the reason im so angry...

Gng: the cause of what im going through...

Gng: its you


End file.
